


The Green Pink Smelling One

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, derek is the only one who understands what the hell stiles is talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: “How the hell did you know that?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 363





	The Green Pink Smelling One

"someone hand me the green pink smelling one" Stiles looked down from the loft part of the shed, raising his eyebrows expectantly at the rest of them just stood there

"Hello?" He shook his head. "In about two seconds this is going to turn into cement without that ingredient" he said. 

"Which one?" Scott asked, sifting through the different canisters and vials. 

"The pink smelling one. It's green" stiles said, mixing a little faster. "Hurry!"

"Stiles pink is not a scent" Jackson shouted. 

"Fine! It's the green one!" He grunted. 

"There's fifty green ones!" Scott yelled. 

"Just give me one!" Stiles cried. 

"Here" Jackson tossed one of the vials to him and Stiles cringed. 

"Okay yeah, let me just blow up the entire shed" stiles scoffed, tossing it back to Jackson. 

"I'm going to throw you in that damn potion Stilinski" Jackson bit out. 

"I'm going to throw you in that damn potion Stilinski" stiles mocked. "Give me the right damn vial!" He yelled. 

"We don't know which one you're talking about" Lydia said, her voice pinched in frustration. 

"It's green, sorta like seaweed green but more mossy. It smells pink, but kinda hot too. Not the one with the tiny lumps but the one with the invisible specks of grey" stiles described. 

"That literally makes no sense!" Lydia yelled. 

"How would we see invisible specks?" Jackson seethed. 

"Pink is not a scent!" Scott repeated. 

"Why the hell are all of you yelling?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes as he walked into the shed. 

"Him!" Everyone yelled at once, pointing up at stiles. 

"What does he need?" Derek asked, peering at the table. 

"The green pink smelling one" Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh" Derek plucked up one of the canisters and tossed it to Stiles. 

"Thank you! See? Was that so hard?" Stiles sighed, eyeing out about half of a tablespoon into the cauldron, then turned down the heat. 

"I can't stand you" Lydia rolled her eyes as she pooped down onto the chair in the corner. 

"How the hell did you know that?" Scott asked Derek, throwing his arms up.


End file.
